paw_patrol_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase X Skye
Chase X Skye is a romantic relationship between Chase and Skye. It is, right now, the most popular ship in PAW Patrol. Canon Season 1 * In "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" Chase says, "Poor Skye", then whimpers and covers his eyes, saying he can't watch. When he sees that she is ok, he tells her that he was worried about her, but then quickly tells her "Excellent flying!" and Skye is seen smiling. This is possibly because she is happy at how much Chase is looking out for her. * In "Pup Pup Boogie" Skye teaches Chase how to play Pup Pup Boogie. After Chase finishes his mission, he wants to boogie with Skye instead of play. * In "Pups Turn on the Lights" Skye is worried that she can't finish Chase's surprise birthday party on time when she is left in charge. * In "Pups Save a Pool Day" Chase wears Skye's bathing cap until Rocky notices it. Also, when all the pups are in the elevator, Chase still has Skye’s bathing cap on and NO ONE notices. * In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", while the pups are singing in some moments, Chase and Skye look at each other smiling. Chase and Skye also look at each other at the end of the song. * In "Pups Save a Super Pup", at the end, while catching a frisbee, Skye lands on Chase's back and stays on him. They both smile at each other for a very long time, before Skye flips off Chase. * In "Pups Save a Bat", at the beginning, Skye and Chase play tag together and tag each other on the nose. * In "Pups Save the Camping Trip" Chase worries for Skye twice. He is very relieved when Skye comes out of the crevice, exclaiming, "Yes! Skye’s okay! She’s okay!". When Skye says, "Aww...you were worried." Chase immediately tries to cover up by saying, "Uh, no I wasn't, I'm just...glad you saved Chickaletta!" He stumbles along his words though, as he nervously covers up his sentence. Skye thanks him and says that it's very sweet. (This is the second strongest proof that the writers are up to something). * In "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" Chase and Skye look and smile at each other for a second. At the end of the episode, when Skye is tickled by the turtles, all the pups laugh, only Chase smiles at her. * In "Pups and the Beanstalk" both Chase and Rubble worry about Skye. Chase then barks in excitement when Skye comes down. * In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" Chase smiles at Skye after she got off of him when they're going up the elevator. Season 2 * In "Pups Save a Flying Frog" Chase is worried about Skye. When Skye finally manages to control her copter, Chase jumps into Ryder's arms and yelps "She made it!" When Ryder gives him a look, Chase jumps down and says "I knew she would", chuckling nervously. Ryder may have known about something. * In "Pups Save The Parade", when Chase said a joke, Skye giggled and said it was very funny. * In "Pups Save the Diving Bell", at roll-call, when Rocky finishes talking, Chase and Skye look at each other, smiling. * In "Pups Save an Ace", Chase whimpers for Skye when Ryder said Skye won't see where to land. * In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" Chase faints when he sees Skye as a mer-pup and Skye is worried about him. * In "Pups Save the Fireworks" Skye was happy that she was working with Chase. * In “Pups Save a Sniffle” When Chase coughs in sickness at roll call, Skye looks sad. * In "Pups Save a Big Bone", when Skye scored a goal, Chase yelled, "Goal!" and then both he and Rubble ran in circles around Skye repeatedly. * In "Pups Save Skye" Chase is beside himself with worry about Skye. He also nervously mutters "Pick me!" and gets excited when Ryder picks him on the mission to save Skye. Also at roll-call, when Rubble says "Poor Skye", Chase is panicking in the background. (Biting his 'lip' and moving his eyes.) Chase was also very impatient and determined to save Skye, continuously urging Ryder to hurry. * In "Pups Save an Eagle" Chase is very worried for Skye. He was thinking about Skye during the whole mission, saying things like "Good thing Skye's not here. Hearing that eagle wouldn't make her happy either." Chase also said "She's not going to like it" when Ryder said he needed Skye to rescue the eagle. Chase worried for Skye, saying "Careful Skye!" and whimpering when Skye is near the eagle. * In "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs", Chase said: "Leave her alone!" at the pterodactyl mother to leave Skye alone. Skye thanked Chase after that, giving him a relieved smile. Season 3 * In "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker" Chase and Skye cheer for Francois by dancing and singing together. At some point, they leaped and landed next to each other and looking into each other's eyes. * In "Pups Save the PAW Patroller", while Chase and the pups walk back to cleaning the PAW Patroller to realize it's gone, Skye looks at Chase, smiling. At the end of the episode, Chase wants to watch Apollo with Skye while Mayor Humdinger is cleaning the PAW Patroller. * In "Air Pups", when Chase is commanded by Ryder to save Marshall by using his new air glider, Skye is seen worried about him (along with the others). When Chase succeeds in saving Marshall, Skye looks relieved and then compliments him by saying “Coming in for a perfect landing!”. * In "Pups Save Friendship Day", at the beginning, Chase and Skye sing some lyrics of the Friendship Day song together. At the end, Skye nuzzles Chase and Chase looks down at her in surprise. (This is the strongest proof that the writers are up to something). * In "Pups Save a Dragon" Skye is happy to work with Chase. * In “Tracker Joins the Pups” When Marshall and the rest have their wipeout getting to the PAW Patroller, Skye is seen laying next to Chase after the wipeout. * In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", after Ryder gives Chase "Officer Bear", who plays a song and Chase rubs his cheek on it, Skye giggles and Chase says "But he's for babies", pushing him away. * In "Pups Save Sports Day", in the end, when they get their medals, Chase and Skye look at each other, smiling. * In "Pups Save their Floating Friends" When Chase is floating in the Air Patroller, Skye pushes Chase to help him. * In "Pups Save a Satellite", when Skye arrives at the satellite, Chase, Marshall, and Zuma go "Phew!". Season 4 * In "Pups Save a Chili Cook-Off", At the end of the episode, Skye looks at Chase, smiling, as he sings. * In "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" all the pups, including Skye, worry for Chase in the beginning and Skye wonders if Chase is in a place “hopeful”. * In "Pups Save the Carnival", while Ryder was calling Rubble to help, Skye was staring at Chase with a subtle look. * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride", when Chase opens the Pup Pup Boogie box to reveal the I-do-you-do bracelets, Chase and Skye are on the cover of the box and on the instruction card. When Rocky resets the game, Chase and Skye on the Pup Pup Boogie player. * In "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked" Chase and Skye look at each other and hop to Ryder together when they see a shining knight who is controlled by Sweetie. * In "Pups Save a Ferris Wheel", Chase and Skye ride the ferris wheel together, along with Marshall. * In "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" Chase calls Skye "M'lady" and she giggles to this. * In "Pups Save A Flying Kitty" Chase says "Great flying, Skye!" and Skye giggles along with this. * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi", in the Lookout, Skye was lying down next to Chase. After Skye gets off Chase later on, she looks at him and then Chase turns around and looks at her. At the end of the episode, when the pups are in a pile before the screen cuts to black, Skye and Marshall both stare at Chase, smiling. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus", Chase and Skye were chosen to be lifeguards. * In "Pups Chill Out" when Skye successfully caught Mayor Humdinger, Chase immediately praised her. * In "Pups Save Farmer Alex", in the elevator, when Chase was asking where Marshall was, Skye was staring at him. Then when the elevator doors close, they both look at each other. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save The Pier", In the end, Skye looks up at Chase, and smiles. * In "Pups Save A Space Rock", After Rubble and Marshall push the rock to show the others and the camera cuts to the others, Chase and Skye are seen smiling at each other. * In the beginning of "Pups Save the Mail", Chase says "There's only one thing better than going to the jungle." and Skye asks him "What's that?" in a curious tone. * Before the pups hit the logo in "Pups Save the Shivering Sheep", Chase and Skye look at each other. * In “Pups Save Daring Danny’s Hippo”, When the camera cuts to the pups as Danny leaves, Chase and Skye are seen smiling at each other in their normal pup playing positions. * In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis", When Chase vows to stay behind and keep an eye on Sid's ship, Skye says "But you'll miss out on the Sub Patroller too!" in a concerned and sad way. Chase says afterward, "I really want to go with you." facing Skye's direction, speaking to her but says it's his responsibility to stay behind. Later in the episode when Chase turns into a mer-pup, Skye says "Look, Chase finally got his fish tail!" in an excited way and giggling. Season 5 * In ”Sea Patrol: Pups Save A Wiggly Whale” Skye and Chase are standing next to each other. * At the end of "Pups Save a Cat Burglar" both Chase and Skye caught a pie together with smiles on their faces. * In “Pups Save The Flying Diving Bell” Chase lands on top of Skye. * In “Pups Save Heady Humdinger” Skye cheered for Chase as they were on the same team. * In "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" Skye was the most excited to work with Chase to help him solve the case. Chase also warned Skye about the lights before she crashed into them. * In “Pups Save a Popped Top” Chase was depressed that his megaphone couldn’t scare away the crows, wearing a sad face until Skye said she’d help him out, scared the birds, and the camera cuts away to Chase smiling. * In “Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways” Chase tagged Skye’s nose for the second time in the series. Season 6 (so far) * In "Pups Save a Cow", when Marshall said "Both Cows are okay", Chase and Skye looked at each other in Surprise and said "Cows?". Fandom & Reception Chase X Skye has become very popular since the PAW Patrol show's debut in 2013. It is the most popular PAW Patrol ship as it is the only ship the writers hinted on. There are many hardcore shippers of Chase X Skye on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. Trivia * It is the most popular ship in PAW Patrol. * It is the most hinted ship in PAW Patrol. * Chase clearly has a huge crush on Skye. This can be seen in numerous episodes where Chase really worries about her when she is in danger and does whatever he can to help her. * Chase is always very worried about Skye when something happens to her and always very determined to save her. (as seen in "Pups Save Skye"). * Skye also has a crush on Chase as she keeps glancing or staring at him and smiling at him a lot of times . * Whenever Ryder chooses Chase for a mission, Skye will look at Chase smiling when he says his catchphrases. * Whenever Ryder chooses Rocky for a mission, Chase and Skye look at each other when Rocky says his catchphrase. * They can be seen being together all the time (walking together, being next to each other, playing together, sitting together, and sometimes being separated from the whole group). * Chase and Skye are mostly chosen for the majority of the missions together. * Both Chase and Skye often briefly stare or smile at each other. * They can be seen multiple times been together in the elevator when Ryder calls the pups and many times they land next or on top of each other after Marshall falls on the pups. * Chase and Skye can also be seen smiling at each other at almost every episode. * Chase and Skye's dog houses are right next to each other, maybe symbolizing a bond. * According to Spin-Master on social media and the PAW Patrol Twitter page, they claim that the pups aren't in any way in love with one another. Some fans have questioned them, the fact that there's been numerous hints the studios have (purposely) put in the show implying signs of there being secret crushes between Chase X Skye and Marshall X Everest. Later in a Twitter reply, they have confirmed that it's the fans' decision whether or not the boy and girl pups should be in relationships. Gallery IMG 20180325 181012.jpg naked Chase falling for Skye in the winter.png paw_patrol_valentine_2019___chase_x_skye_by_kreazea-dczx1bk.jpg|By Kreazea bandicam 2019-02-16 16-12-52-782.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-17-30-968.jpg|Diving on her bandicam 2019-02-16 16-19-22-704.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-20-14-833.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-24-56-345.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-27-03-612.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-27-29-677.jpg bandicam 2019-02-16 16-33-10-389.jpg diving for his crush.jpg dcuiwu5-31a5c213-6aa5-4c41-ac28-8c1f649838da.png|By AO-2-NICK 1574442717190.png 1574442810266.png|Dreaming of his love nice blur.png|i recreate a shot References https://paw-patrol-relation-ship.fandom.com/wiki/Chase_X_Skye